The present invention relates to games and particularly to game tables. More particularly, the present invention relates to game tables related to sports played on ice.
A game table is a piece of furniture shaped generally like a table, where the top provides a surface for playing a game. Conventional game tables include billiards, foosball, air hockey, etc. Some conventional game tables relate to sports played on ice. For example, one typical game table includes miniature hockey players that can be moved over a surface of a game table to hit a small puck and simulate the sport of ice hockey. In typical game tables relating to ice sports, and particularly to ice hockey, the table surface is constructed of a low-friction synthetic material over which a small plastic puck easily slides. Often, the material is a plastic or wood with a low-friction finish.